It is common for vehicles to have a number of headers that are supported by various pillar structures. The headers are typically included to support a roof structure, which in some instances may include a moonroof assembly. The headliner is commonly attached to an interior side of the roof structure surrounding the moonroof assembly to provide an attractive appearance for the interior of the vehicle. Headliners have been attached around moonroof assemblies in a variety of manners, including magnets and hook and loop type fasteners, such as Velcro. These manners of attachment are substantially hidden from view, which commonly causes difficulties in manufacturing, as the headliner must be vertically suspended by the assembler to align the fasteners. Further, once the fasteners are attached, they provide little to no movement to allow for adjusting the position of the headliner to attach additional fasteners.